A Brighter Day Will Come
by natalieannej
Summary: A re-worked Cinderella. Modernised for a uni assignment. She thought she wasn't good enough. He showed her he was.


**A/N Hello amazing readers who have decided to read this fic. This is a re-worked Cinderella, it still has the classic elements it's just a newer version that i had to do for an assignment at Uni. **  
><strong>So please read it and there's apparently a button at the bottom you can click to comment ;)<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy! :D <strong>

* * *

><p>Once Upon A Time, there was a beautiful girl called Charlotte, she had curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Her mother had died when she was young and her father, not wanting Charlotte to grow motherless remarried not even a year after. Her step-mother was a ruthless woman who Charlotte was only able to call her 'Madame'. Madame also had two daughters of her own, Edna and Mildred; their names were as horrid as their personalities. They weren't ugly girls but when standing side-by-side Charlotte, it could easily be seenthat she was vastly more beautiful then them<em>.<em> Edna and Mildred made Charlotte's life a living hell and their verbal taunts turned violent when they hit their teenage years.

That night still haunts Charlotte, more so back then than now, but the facial tick the was present upon Mildred's face that Charlotte became aware of that night whilst being attacked, is a constant reminder.

"_Why __if __it __isn__'__t __the __perfect __Charlotte__," __goaded __Mildred __as __Edna __came __up __behind __Charlotte __and __pushed __her __to __the __ground__. _

"_Daddy's precious little Charlotte," Edna kicked her in the stomach as she lay face down on the ground, in the middle of her own room._

_Mildred came down to her level and looked intently into Charlotte's eyes, her weird facial tick becoming more apparent as her anger grew. "There's no one here to help you now, Charlotte. You're at our mercy."_

_The beating and the taunting continued for a while until they simply grew weary of it all. The two sisters left Charlotte lying in the middle of the floor, bruised and bloody. With her father away on business, Charlotte had to wait until she could physically move herself and get up to assess the damage the girls had inflicted on her. As Charlotte approached the closest mirror she gasped at the sight. Her nose had become slightly disjointed which added to the numerous scars that now appeared on her face and one very noticeable one through her lip._

* * *

><p>Charlotte's father was a kind man, but he was blinded by his wife's manipulation to see the pain she and her daughters were causing his own daughter. Eventually, though, by some sheer miracle, his eyes finally opened and saw his wife what she really was; a viper of a woman. He threatened to divorce her if she failed to control her daughter's terrible behaviour towards Charlotte. As he controlled the money within the family, Madame had one of two choices; comply with the demands or kill him. She chose the latter. In a carefully planned manoeuvre she had him killed. Madame knew the pilot of the private jet that her husband would be flying that weekend with a wealthy business owner and his wife. She had hired a couple of expert cons to rig the plane with the pilot so that it would have a fatal malfunction mid-air and subsequently crash. The money she had used was untraceable; wired through Afghanistan and the Caymans. Also the men she had used already had a history of knocking off wealthy businessmen.<br>Her plan worked and her husband, along with the couple died when their plane crashed over the Atlantic. When her plan had come to fruition, she inherited all but a third of her husband's money. The rest would go to Charlotte when she turned twenty-five, not that Madame was ever going to tell her that.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was devastated after her father's death. She took it pretty hard; her father was the only thing that was a constant reminder of the good times she used to have. Now he was gone and she knew her life would become ever more miserable than it was before. Charlotte knew Madame had something to do with her father sudden death but there was no way she was able to prove it, let alone say anything.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte headed out in early morning, instructed by madam to pick up some groceries. On her way home, laden with bags, she turned down an alley that she knew was shortcut back to the house.<br>As she was passing a dumpster that was along the left hand side, two men jumped out at her. They were homeless men that were looking for something to eat. Charlotte was frightened as she had no idea if the men were armed or not. The men both wore scraggly beards and had a bunch of teeth missing. Their stench was another thing entirely; rancid was the correct term for them. Charlotte nearly dropped all her bags while trying to cover her nose.  
>The men circled her and crept slowly towards her; Charlotte had nowhere to go. The alley was too secluded from the street for someone to hear her scream; no one was going to hear her. Suddenly, one of the men pounced and made her stumble to the ground and she lost her grip on the bags that held her groceries. The man who was behind her ran up and grabbed the fallen bags and ran off farther down the alley before turning the corner. The second man, who had knocked Charlotte over, quickly followed his friend as Charlotte tried to come to grips with what had happened.<br>Charlotte had no idea what to do now; she couldn't stay in the alley, but she also couldn't go home without the groceries. Going back to the store for more groceries was also out of the question as she had no extra money to pay for them. Thick tears began to run down Charlotte's face, 'why do these things always happen to me?' she thought angrily to herself. She continued to sit there for a while as she cried herself out.  
>An unknown period of time passed as Charlotte stayed unmoving in the alley. She sat there in her despair unaware of a man leaning against the dumpster.<br>Startled by his sudden appearance, Charlotte asked,

"Who are you? If you've come to mug me, the two homeless guys got everything."

The man stopped and smiled a kind warm smile "Cheer up sunshine, a brighter day will come."

However his kind words did not make Charlotte feel any better. The man seemed genuinely concerned for Charlotte and asked her to recount what had happed.  
>Charlotte looked at him in suspicion before she began to recount the terrifying event just earlier. The man was elderly looking; he had greyish hair and emerald eyes that looked translucent. He was wearing old dress clothes which looked exactly like clothes you wore as your 'Sunday best' which confused her considering it was Tuesday. His presence was gentle and humbling which allowed Charlotte to feel encapsulated by his warmth. Charlotte felt safe with the company of this unknown man and began to vent everything that had happened not just about the mugging but her father's death, her step-mother and her step sisters.<p>

"Oh that's terrible, but trust me child things will become right once again"

Still ever wary of her, Charlotte asked, "How?"

"Why don't you hurry home and you'll find out soon enough? Things will be taken care off"

"But my groceries! My step mother will kill me if I go home without them," Charlotte cried out.

"Trust me, child. You'll see." Charlotte folder her arms over knees and bury her head deep between them.

"No, you don't understand" she sobbed.

She looked up as there was silence to her reply. The man was gone, leaving Charlotte sitting stunned in the dirty alley. She recollected herself and with a sense of foreboding as she made her way home.

When Charlotte arrived back home she was surprised to see the groceries she had stolen sitting on the kitchen table, waiting for her to unpack them.

"They arrived five minutes ago," Madame said stoically from behind her.

Charlotte jumped slightly before quickly replying, "They were offering free home delivery today. I had too many bags to carry on my own, so I took them up on it."

Madame said nothing in reply and simply turned on her heel and walked out of the kitchen. Charlotte sighed in relief and set out to organise everything.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later Charlotte was flipping through the channels on the television an advertisement for the annual Charity Ball was being aired. Charlotte figured it was strange that it was being advertised as a public event as it was usually invitation only.<br>"What I would give to go to that," She thought aloud to herself.  
>Charlotte resigned herself to the fact that she would never be able to afford a ticket or even convince Madame into letting her go. She let out a loud sigh and slumped back onto her bed in defeat.<p>

That same night, Charlotte sat on her bed as she listened to Madame and her daughters get ready for the Charity Ball. They were invited because of the abrupt loss of her father, Charlotte was included on the invitation but Madame told her on no uncertain terms was she going to attend.  
>Defeated, Charlotte picked up a book from her dresser and started to read.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte had pushed the idea of the Charity Ball as far back in her mind as possible. However it was difficult considering Edna, Mildred and Madame were all fussing over each other getting all prettied up to attend. She was in the bathroom after Edna pulled her in there and reminded her how beautiful she looked. Everytime Charlotte told her she made a fake gagging gesture. Unfortunately at about the fifth time she repeated the gesture Mildred was behind her and caught her in the act.<p>

"My my little Charlotte thinks she can be all funny, when in reality she's just so jealous that both her step sisters are way more gorgeous than she is and will never find a man who will love her" The facial tick on Mildred's face occurred and nervous Charlotte just stayed quite unless she was told to say something.

It was around 6:30 when the car had finally pulled up and left with the sisters and Madame in the back. Charlotte waved are sarcastic goodbye and walked back inside the house. She walked up to her bedroom and as she passed the hallway mirror she stared back at her reflection.

"Mildred's right how could any man get passed this face" Charlotte thought aloud, whilst lightly tracing her disfigured nose with her finger and did the same with her scars.  
>"I look terrible I don't even like me how can anyone else, I'm no way near as pretty as them."<p>

A sad Charlotte slowly walked up the stairs but as she entered her room she noticed a large pink box with a white ribbon sitting on her bed. Curious, Charlotte picked up the box and laid it on her lap. She carefully opened it and what she found inside was unlike anything she had seen before. Lying in front of her was a gorgeous canary yellow dress. Charlotte stood up and held it in front of her. It was beautiful. There were two straps that went over her shoulders and joined together at the back of her neck and travel down to the middle of her shoulder blades which was then joined by a large classic bow; it then travelled the full length to the floor. Charlotte knew immediately she had to try it and then did so. As she was about to look into her mirror she noticed that there were a pair of silver crystal encrusted heels also inside then box. Charlotte had been so memorised by the dress to not notice them at first except for now. She could not stop gazing upon them; she daintily placed them on her feet. They slipped on perfectly. A note that was set upon her vanity caught Charlotte's attention; she picked it up gently and read what it entailed.

"Cheer up Sunshine, A Brighter Night Awaits..."  
>Charlotte almost dropped the note when she realised she new exactly who all of this was from, the man in the alley.<p>

"What? No, How? When? Why?" A million thoughts raced through Charlottes head and then she began to read the rest of the note which outlined what she needed to do that night. The note instructed that a limousine would pick her up at seven o'clock; half an hour after Madame and the girls left. She could leave the house without it raising any suspicion. It was nearly seven now so without further thought Charlotte raced to the bathroom to apply make up. Charlotte didn't think she could be further stunned than she already was but as she look into the bathroom mirror was not the reflection she saw only twenty minutes ago. Her nose was straight and her scars were gone. Even the one through her lip. Charlotte was beyond amazed and continued to stare at her 'perfect' reflection in the mirror. Charlotte was bought out of her reverie when she heard a car horn out the front. Charlotte decided to throw caution to the wind and go the Charity Ball.

* * *

><p>Once she arrived, Charlotte could not believe the sight she was witnessing. She had never been to any kind of event like this, except her father's wedding but by no means did that count. Inside there were so many beautiful decorations and people. Charlotte knew it was in her best interest that she should avoid Madame and her step-sisters so she made a bee line towards the upstairs area where she could still see everything that was going on downstairs.<p>

Once upstairs, Charlotte could see Edna and Mildred trying to make their presences known to all the men by introducing themselves with unflattering flirtiest gestures.

"Typical" Charlotte said to herself out allowed not realising anyone was standing behind her until her heard a man's voice.

"What is?" Charlotte quickly turned around to find the source of the voice was a handsome young man. He walked up to her to sidle next her against the barriers looking down.

"N- nothing, No one, doesn't matter." Charlotte stumered as she was caught off guard. The man lightly smiled, laughed softly to himself and introduced himself.

"Well anyway, I'm Phillip, nice to meet you..." "Charlotte" she supplies to his open question. "Well nice to meet you Charlotte." As he said her name he gave her one of the most gorgeous smiles she's ever seen, which lit up his blue eyes and made her want to melt into this giant puddle.

"You know from what I can tell you're a lot different to all the women down there" Philip said gesturing towards the room full of people downstairs.

"Oh, how so? I've barely been speaking to you for 5 minutes."

"10 actually" he said and gave her that smile again and spoke to her looking directly into her eyes  
>"But I don't know you just seem, real" Taken back by the words Phillip had just said, Charlotte smiled and looked away bashfully. "Plus the fact that you look absolutely beautiful adds to you sparkling personality" He added, leaving Charlotte crimson red.<p>

* * *

><p>Time ticked on and conversation flowed between the pair. Both were laughing and absorbed by each others. Phillip revealed that he was the son of the man hosting the ball, but when he sensed Charlotte's apprehension, insisted that the money he had didn't define who he was it just magnified his personality. Charlotte felt comfortable with this and allowed her self to loosen up a little bit more.<p>

As it became later into the night, both relocated themselves to another room further out the back of the ball room. They both sat together on a swinging seat in a comfortable silence, occasionally stealing a glance at one another. Phillip stared longingly at Charlotte. Her beauty was enhanced by the moonlight, as it radiated out from within her. He gently place one of his hands in hers whilst the other gravitated towards her cheek, cupping it to keep it steady. As they were both leaning in to kiss, there was a long paused causing Charlotte to open her eyes. Startled by the look he had on his face she asked

"Phillip what's wrong?" concern now deep within her.

"Nothing it's just, what happened to your lip?"

Momentarily confused Charlotte stared at him until she realised he was talking about the scar that was on her lip. It had reappeared. Charlotte nervously took back her hand that was still in his and jumped up to her feet.

"Actually I have to go its late, it was nice meeting you."

Charlotte hesitantly but hastily made her way back to the main entrance. Phillip, confused, chased after her.

"Wait!" he called out to her in a desperate plea.

He did not want her to leave and cursed his stupid mouth for opening allowing the words coming out, but before he knew, she was in one of the cars taking her back home. Feeling defeated he sat on the steps of the function centre, which was only then that he saw a shoe lying still on the pavement. But not just any shoe, it was crystal encrusted, lightly fashioned for the most dainty of feet. He felt his defeat slip away as he was determined to find the girl with the other shoe.

* * *

><p>Once Charlotte reached her house her eyes stung and her make up had all been rubbed off from wiping her face from crying. She thanked the driver and much to her pleasure noticed that Madame and the girls were not home yet. She headed straight upstairs and changed out of her dress and shoe. "Wait shoe? What happened to the other one? It must have fallen off as I got into the car," she thought. Too emotionally exhausted to be completely worried about the shoe, Charlotte slipped into bed crying herself to sleep, thinking of what could've been if only she was actually beautiful.<p>

* * *

><p>Weeks after the ball Charlotte had slipped straight back into her normal routine, cooking and cleaning for Madame, Edna and Mildred.<p>

However little did she know, Phillip was busy roaming the streets, knocking on every door in attempt to return it to its missing owner.

He had been everywhere, but no one knew who the shoe belonged to let alone who Charlotte was. It was only by chance that one day out of many on his searches that as he was walking past houses he saw this girl with her back to him. She had the same beautiful blonde hair as Charlotte did in the garden out the front. With all his options running out he rolled the dice and yelled out to the girl

"CHARLOTTE!"

Much to his delight the girl turned around. However the girl he saw right at this moment was rather different to the one back at the ball. Her nose was slightly disfigured, which accompanied numerous other scars. But one scar in particular caught his eye. The one on her lip. It was Charlotte, it really was Charlotte. Phillip couldn't believe his luck and he walked over as quickly as he could to her.

Charlotte was hesitant. She didn't want Phillip to see her like this she wasn't the same person as she was that night at the ball.

As he approached her and then stood in front of her Charlotte continued to look down at the ground.

"What are you doing here you shouldn't be here"

"I came to give you back your gorgeous shoe, and how could I not stay away I needed to see you I needed to talk with you!"

"I'm not the same person I was that night Phillip, maybe you should just leave"

Charlotte continued to stare at what had becoming a fascination with a piece of grass on the ground. Phillip was having none of it; he gently placed his fingers under her chin allowing him to see her face properly. They stayed that way, silent, for what was probably the longest minute of both their lives.

"I still think you're beautiful" Phillip finally said hoping to encourage Charlotte a bit making her feel comfortable with him.

Unfortunately it seemed to anger her more so than anything.

"Yeah right, you're just saying that so I'll sleep with you." Phillip abruptly grabbed Charlotte's hand, enough to draw her focus back to him and the sincerity on his face.

He tried a different tact, "You made me laugh, I hadn't laughed, like that in ages. Charlotte do you know what drew me into you first?"

Charlotte shook her head.

"Your eyes, Charlotte oh my god you eyes! They're beautiful I got lost in how blue they were the first time I looked at you." Phillip now gently holding onto Charlotte's hand caressing the back of it with his thumb, hoping to provide comfort.

Then Charlotte smiled. "You know that's funny, you're eyes were what first attracted me to you."

"Really?" Charlotte just nodded in reply.

Continuing holding her hand, just like he did that night he gently reached out to cup her cheek with his spare hand. Charlotte flinched in discomfort, but Phillip quickly gained control and leaned in causing Charlotte to close her eyes.

"Don't run." Phillip said in no more than a whisper of a voice and she didn't.

Charlotte stayed put as Phillip ghosted his lips over hers, more importantly the scar that was present upon hers and kissed her, making Charlotte feel more loved than she had ever in her entire life. They continued to share gentle chaste kisses until Phillip pulled away to gaze into Charlotte's eyes.

"I love you Charlotte, okay do you hear me I Love You more than I've ever loved anyone" Charlotte just nodded, completely in the moment and holding back tears.

"I don't care about your nose or your scars Charlotte, I love YOU" punctuating the you. "I love who you are not what you look like. That doesn't matter to me because I love YOU!"

Unable to speak as the tears she had be holding back flowed freely down her face. Charlotte leaned in and kissed him again with all the emotion and words she couldn't say, she said within that kiss. As she broke away she said that same words he had just told her "I love you too, oh my god do I love you" and with that she placed her arms around his neck and allowed him to hold her.

When they finally broke apart, both wearing identical smiles Phillip said "C'mon lets get out of here" that was when Charlotte came crashing back down to reality. She remembered Madame was inside.

"Phillip I can't Madame my step mother's inside she'll kill me if I leave, Phillip I'm so scared"

"Hey hey shhh it's okay she can't and won't hurt you I promise, you don't have to worry about any of that anymore I promise" Seeing the truth in his eyes, Charlotte believed him and trusted him enough to go with him.

* * *

><p>A year later a wedding reception was held for Phillip and Charlotte in the same ball room that they had met in. Sitting in the very back row was the old man that had created such happiness for Charlotte and he couldn't be more the happy for her.<p>

Madame was sentenced to prison for conspiracy to commit murder against her husband. And as for the Step Sisters, Edna and Mildred now work for Phillip's dad's company, which soon will be all his.

But as for Charlotte and Phillip, a brighter day did come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So there it is my re-working of Cinderella! Hoped you liked it and PLEASE pretty please review! :D**


End file.
